


In Case of Ryder

by Jiggle_Physics



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyon in mass effect has it out for the Tempest Crew, F/M, Impulsive thinking, Jealous, Minor Character Death, Non cannon dialouge, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Poor Life Choices, Ryder is friends with everyone, Ryder is sarcastic, Smut, Temporary Character Death, it's a parlor trick really, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: What does the Tempest Crew and others think or feel about Ryder? What do think when they first meet? How do they deal with her sometimes impulsive actions and occasional poor life decisions? What is she like as a friend? Is she sarcastic to enemies to deflect her fear or is she just that confident? And of course where on the Tempest does she hide the good food?





	1. Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fandom that is Mass Effect Andromeda. Please keep all hands in the train while it is in motion, store your carry ons and keep all children four legged or not in the specialized seats. Thank you for choosing the JPhysic's Fandom Train we hope you enjoy your ride. As always critique is welcomed and comments are valued! Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's first meeting with Ryder

He hadn’t technically met the Pathfinder until just before the shuttle crashed into habitat seven. 

_“Ryder. We didn’t have a chance to meet back in the Milky Way. Name’s Liam Kosta, security and response specialist.”_

_“Good to meet you Liam, and please just Cassie. I hear Ryder and I look for the old man.”_

Despite that he liked to think the small greeting across the way on the med-bay was their first meeting.

She’d been clutching the coffee to her chest and shaking her head slightly, trying to wear off the effects of being asleep for six-hundred years, “I feel like a six hundred year old popsicle, hope we brought more coffee.”

Her freckles were the first thing he really noticed on her light bronze skin, they were everywhere in splashes and random spacklings up her arms and all across her face- the ones high on her cheeks and across her nose slightly darker than the others- in various shades. 

Then came her jaw length hair with its hues of reds, oranges and golds like a sunset save for the roots. It was a rich color of brown, the idea of chocolate sprang from the depths of his mind. It was her eyes that made him stare for a moment almond shaped eyes that reminded him of the ocean in the Bahamas, not that he’d ever been but he’d seen pictures of its enticing blue shades.

His mind caught up when she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in question as Doctor Lexi continued to evaluate her.He smiled and waved feeling slightly idiotic for being caught or staring in the first place he couldn’t decide. The woman grinned and waved a little before turning her full attention onto Lexi. Liam couldn’t help but wonder what she did to wake up so early. Couldn’t be a civilian. Maybe a scientist? Or another mechanic, or technician? Half of him hoped she’d be on the team. She had been the first one to acknowledge his enthusiastic greeting and even return it. Despite obviously relying heavily on the caffeine in her coffee. 

Then the bang sounded, slamming into the ship with full force and shoving everyone into the air. The gravity had shifted, gone out, they’d been hit by something with enough power to surge a circuit. 

“Grab onto something!”

“Like what?” He wanted to laugh at her remark and nearly did, the action to stop sending him into a flip, he was on zero gravity at least he could have a little fun. 

She had been quick to catch herself when Cora had fixed the gravity, Alec issued that the team continue to prepare, “Cora, Ryders. Report to the bridge.”

“We have a problem here, it’s Scott Ryder.” The woman turned and nearly ran to the cryotube. 

She was on the team...but she was a Ryder. He hoped she was nothing like her father as he watched her leave, with a confident gait and sway.


	2. Cora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora's musings on her first meeting with the eldest Ryder child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be short and gain length over time I swear, please stick it out with me!

Cora had been heading to the cryo-bay already to “Collect my children.” as Alec had dubbed it. She’d known the man long enough to see the small etchings underneath, he seemed worried, or maybe anxious. He wouldn’t let it show too much. That just wasn’t the Pathfinder Ryder’s way, emotions in situations made it all too tangled up or at least that was what he’d told her before. She didn’t let it bother her instead was curious on the twin Ryders. What would they be like? Would they take after their father, or the scientific genius mother, Ellen? After all they’d only spoken once in passing more as a greeting and understanding that they were both on Alec’s team. 

Then the gravity was knocked short sending her off of the stairs and into the air, of course something would happen on the way to retrieve the other Ryders. It had to be some kind of family thing, bad luck must run through blood. She could only tell who the eldest Ryder was when she first floated in due to the dyed hair. She’d heard Alec muttering before they all went under about his daughters foolish decisions and his son’s childish antics and lack of discipline to stop his sister. 

When she fell to the ground there was a huffing, “Well, that was fun. What happened?”

Ryder list of traits, she mused to herself turning around to answer. Sarcasm? Check. Although Alec’s was much more dry the woman in front of her had the same drawl as he did. Freckles? Check. They were everywhere, even one in the middle of her bottom lip full as it was with the top one having a defined cupid’s bow. A trait from her mother instead of her father’s thinner lips. Unchecked. 

“It’s good to see your up, feels like centuries since we spoke.” It caused Ryder’s daughter to grin, the left side of her lips curled up at the edge. 

Crooked grin that there was only a chance of seeing Alec use in an eon? Check. They were about to turn to the bridge as requested until Harry called out on Scott Ryder, Cora hardly had time to say that she’d be at the door before the woman bolted to her brother. 

“He’ll be fine Cassie.”

Cassie, that’s what her name was. Short for Cassiopeia she imagined, irony abound in family names. Cora felt foolish for forgetting it but there were a lot of things to get underway, Ryder or not the Pathfinder’s daughter was still a soldier. Her gait seemed confident if not a bit cocky as she walked to Cora, not looking worried at all. 

“How’s he going?”

“Six-hundred years of sleeping and he still feels like he needs five more minutes.” Deflecting answers with sarcasm and or dry humor?

Check, “Ready?”

“Let’s get to it.”

Cora nodded walking out of the doors with the Ryder next to her, she seemed a lot like her father but in a more light hearted way. They’d get along, or at least Cora hoped so.


	3. Lexi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi encounters the eldest Ryder sibling and comparers.

Another Ryder? No. Two other Ryders? She was going to go insane. Lexi sighed looking at the woman clutching her coffee and taking a deep yawn. At least her patient seemed to tired and still waning from the effects of her cryo sleep that she wasn’t fighting the doctor. Alec Ryder had quite the reputation for his ,“It’s a flesh wound, stop.”, when in reality it was often times a mortal wound that needed tending nearly five minutes ago. How the man had managed to stay alive this long was a mystery to her with all his stubbornness and refusal to show weakness. It must come with having been an N7. 

“Cassiopeia Ryder? Let’s get you checked out.” The woman nodded in agreement curling a little inwards against her coffee but looked as if she was waking up enough to really follow the orders. 

She tilted her head back but kept her eyes trained on the information board. Many of the waking patients were too, “Makes it sound so easy doesn’t it?”

“I hope not. Easy is no fun, no one ever accomplished something because it was easy. Like climbing a mountain, the chance of tumbling towards doom is something to keep you on your toes and life interesting.” Her patient smiled brightly.

Lexi could feel her blood pressure rise with the analogy, the playful way it was put like Ryder expected it to be fun even if she fell. Of course the universe would hand them -the Andromeda Galaxy- another Ryder to run her ragged. Because why not? And her patient was supposed to be a twin? Goddess she was going to need more acetaminophen and the woman sitting down wasn’t even injured yet. 

“If it’s excitement you want, you’ll get it.” Cassiopeia tilted her head and scrunched her eyebrows together. 

“Why? Did you hear something?”

“Word came down, Pathfinder wants you all mission ready within the hour. Look this way.” 

“Why the rush?” 

“He didn’t say.” The exam finished and despite not having more time to get used to the surroundings Ryder looked every bit as awake as she needed to be. 

“So Doc, no apple to keep you away or sweets? I did technically behave.” Lexi wanted to snort but that would be unprofessional.

“You’ll have to take that up with management, just one more thing before I send you on your way. Let’s test your SAM implant.” Her patient nodded and took a gulp of the coffee in attempts to wake up further, ”SAM are you online?”

“Yes, Doctor T’Perro. Good morning Ryder, are you feeling well?”

“I feel like a six-hundred year old popsicle, hope we brought more coffee.” At least Lexi’s patient seemed to be in better humor than her father when he was brought -ordered- to the medbay. 

“Based on the adenalicine in your system, the implant is functioning properly.”

“Adena what?” Cassiopeia looked to Lexi confusion written hard into her face. 

“It just means you’re shaking off your nap.” The small ‘ah’ sound that came from Cassie was curious as if she was waiting to ask more, “No reason why we can’t get you on your way, though you may want to stay while we revive your brother. It helps to see a familiar fa-.”

The creaking that filled the room rumbled above them, almost as if the pipes themselves had rattled, “I don’t like the sound of that.”

They’d hit something, and hard. Lexi fell to the ground, with her data pad skidding across the floor. Just as she looked up a cryopod was rushing their way, causing sparks and grindings to fly off the edges. Her mind raced through the weight of the pod and the trajectory. How many broken bones? Fractures? Disconnected joints? No doubt the possibility of being pinned on slung against the low bearing bed would add to the damage. The pod was Scott Ryders. Ryder, of course. 

The pod had felt like a hands length away when it bounced off of the ground and floated. They all floated? The gravity had been sharply flipped and disoriented all of them. Lexi scanned the room, fully prepared to rush to anyone’s aid as it was disjoining to be in such a chasm as zero gravity. 

“What happened?” There were no sparkings, no outward appearance that anything was wrong, so it had to be the inside of the ship. 

“I don’t know.” Cassiopeia spoke looking around and when a “hold onto something” was called out she retorted with sarcasm dripping in her words, “To what?”

Cora Harper had rebooted the gravity slamming everyone promptly back to the tile, “Everyone okay?”

Lexi took in the damage around her and checked over her own physicality in her mind, nothing broken, dislocated, or fractured, “I think so.”

“Well, that was fun. What happened?” Cassiopeia questioned brushing off the nearly nothing dirt and helping up Lexi from the ground. 

Cora’s greeting made Ryder smile but Lexi focused on Harry looking worried in the corner near Scott Ryder’s pod. The slightly frantic jerks in his hands and the shaking off his head relayed the worse in terms of body language. Something had gone wrong.

“Hold on, somethings wrong with Scott Ryder’s pod.” The asari doctor hadn’t noticed that the two were even about to leave and rushed over to the pod, the Pathfinder’s daughter only a hair’s length behind. 

Lexi was fast and efficient, one of the things that made her so valuable on the Nexus, as she scanned over the pod dissecting exactly what was wrong with Harry as the eldest Ryder child bit her lip. 

“Is he okay?” The amount of fear bursting through the words shocked her, Alec wouldn’t have sounded like that would he?

“Scott’s fine. His vitals are strong but the revival procedure was interrupted.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” If Cassiopeia's words didn’t give way to her emotions Lexi noticed her body language screamed worry, and fear. 

“Don’t worry.” Ryder didn’t look convinced, “It just means that the process might take longer than usual. SAM?”

“My connection to Scott Ryder’s implant was suspended; however, his pulse, respiration, and activity are all normal.” Lexi relaxed, she could work with this. 

“To be on the safe side, we’ll need to keep him on a low level coma. Let his body come to consciousness naturally.” Ryder took a deep breath, “He’ll be fine.”

“Of course he has to sleep in after six-hundred years.” Humor was something different in the medbay, Lexi appreciated it 

“We’ll take care of him.” Lexi turned her attention to the pod, at least the Ryders would keep her job interesting and extremely busy.


End file.
